This invention relates to stack ejecting devices particularly suitable for use with slicing machines such as food slicing machines; and is particularly suited for use with such slicing machines that are controlled in response to a weight characteristic of the material being sliced.
Food slicing machines of the type utilized in the production of sliced foods typically include a slice receiving platform which receives slides as they are cut from feedstock by a slicer. The slices are retained on the platform until either a predetermined number of slices are cut or a predetermined weight of slices is on the platform, or both, and then rapidly ejected to a packaging line or the like.
In many cases, the slide ejectors have been driven by periodically energized, reciprocating motors, such as pneumatic cylinders or solenoids. While such motors have been generally satisfactory for their intended purpose, because they respond rapidly to the application of power thereto or the removal of power therefrom, some drawbacks may be encountered in various situations. For example, when power is applied to such devices, the rapid response may deform the stack from an orderly configuration in any type of slicer. Moreover, when the slicer is provided with weight control apparatus which may, for example, monitor slice weight to ensure that the stack of slices is cut to a predetermined weight, the rapid vibration caused by the sudden startup and shutdown of such motors may generate noise in the output from the weight cell controlling the slicing operation. As a consequence, erratic weight control results. This, in turn, has resulted in far lesser usage of weight controlled slicing systems than might be expected because the advantages that should be produced thereby are reduced by the cost of the control system and the erratic performance thereof.